les années maraudeurs
by cc johnson
Summary: fic au temps des maraudeurs : Lily et James se détestent mais de la haine à l'amour, il n'y a qu'un pas... Voldemort lui est plus fort que jamais. humour, farces, love hate LJ Reviews please ! chap 13 en ligne !
1. Haine, dispute et retenue

Disclaimer : tout appartient à J.K.Rowing sauf quelques personnages comme Lise…

Mon p'tit baratin : toute ressemblance avec la réalité serait une pure coïncidence.

Ah j'oubliais j'addooooooooooorrrrrre les reviews alors SVP pensez à moi !!

**Chapitre 1 : haine, dispute et retenue**

_Poudlard ( époque des maraudeurs )_

-potteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr !!!!!!!!!! Je vais te tuer !!!

- Vous voulez un conseil les mecs, dit un garçon aux cheveux noirs prénommé Sirius, tous aux abris ! Lily la tigresse explose !!

Il avait tout juste achevé sa phrase que la porte du dortoir des garçons s'ouvris avec fracas.

Le dénommé Potter en question, James Potter, un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres, accueillit la visiteuse :

- Que nous vaut l'honneur de ta visite Evans ?

Au fait on ne t'a jamais appris à frapper à la porte avant d'entrer ? !

- L'honneur de ma visite... Potter ?

Tu vas m'enlever ça tout de suite !!

Sirius qui avait eu du mal à garder son sérieux jusqu'à présent s'écroula de rire suivit quelques secondes plus tard par Rémus Lupin, un de ses acolytes

            Lily Evans et James Potter, en cinquième année à Poudlard étaient connu dans toute l'école comme le chat et la souris depuis leur première année et c'était rare qu'il ne se passe une journée sans qu'une dispute n'éclate ou que l'un des deux soit victime d'une farce de l'autre !

Les amis de James étaient certes habitués mais il faut dire que cette fois ci le coup de James était particulièrement réussi !

Le matin même, après avoir exposé son idée à ses amis, il les avait entraînés dans la grande salle et avec leur aide avait pu verser sans être aperçu une potion  « lapinore » qui avait eu pour effet de faire pousser sur la tête  de Lily deux grandes oreilles et d'allonger ses deux dents de devant !

 Sirius moqueur, eut le temps de lui proposer une carotte avant de se prendre un livre en pleine figure.

-Toi black, tu ferais mieux de la fermer car tu ne vaux pas mieux que Potter et c'est pareil pour vous lupin et Petigrow !

Ce dernier un garçon grassouillet et  tout boutonneux ( _je vous préviens je ne vais pas être super gentille avec ce sale rat !!! ) _était le dernier du quatuor infernal que formait les maraudeurs, spécialistes des blagues à Poudlard.

Et leur cible préférée, mis à pas les serpentards, était Lily Evans .

A eux quatre, ils avaient eu plus de retenue que tous les serdaigles réunis.

- Alors Potter, donne-moi l'antidote ou le contre sort sinon je te jure que tu vas le regretter !

- Des menaces Evans ?

A ces mots, Lily sortit sa baguette et prononça une formule magique incompréhensible.

- Hi – han !! hi – han !

James n'avait pas eu le temps d'esquiver le sort et il ne pouvait à présent plus ne prononcer une seule parole sans se mettre à braire !

-Hi – han, Evans, annule ce sort immédiatement hi – han !!

Les paroles de James provoquèrent l'hilarité générale dans le dortoir des garçons et quelques instants plus tard MacGonagall ( _oui oui cette vielle bique était déjà là à cette époque !! ) , la _directrice des Gryffondors apparue, alerté par le vacarme et les éclats de rire :

- Qu'est ce que c'est que tout ce raffut ! Potter, qu'avait vous encore …

Elle s'interrompit en voyant l'état de James puis celui de Lily et à l'étonnement général éclata de rire ! ( _ben quoi ! Ne me regardez pas comme ça ! Les profs aussi ont de l'humour !! )_

Reprenant son sérieux, elle leur ordonna d'annuler respectivement les sorts de chacun.

-  lui d'abord, dit Lily

- Non Hi – Han  elle, répliqua James.

- Bon,  intervint MacGonnagall , si c'est comme ça envoyez vous les contre sorts en même temps.

Je compte jusqu'à quatre : un, deux …

Cinq minutes plus tard, tout était rentré dans l'ordre mais James et Lily avait tous les deux écopés d'une retenue le soir même.

Ils devaient aider à nettoyer la salle des trophées avec le concierge, monsieur De Lattre, un homme réputé pour son caractère lunatique et pour fouiner partout…

Lise, l'une des meilleures amies de Lily, essayait de lui remonter le moral.

- Allons, manges ! Ce n'est pas la fin du monde !

Et puis tu ne devras supporter Potter que trois heures tout au plus.

Enfin, c'est pas la mort, je suis sûr que vous êtes capable de bien vous entendre tous les deux si vous voulez…

- D'abord je n'ai pas faim et puis m'entendre avec Potter, là tu rêves ! Ce gamin est pathétique.

- Oh ! tu exagères ! Il n'est pas si terrible !

- On voit bien que ce n'est pas toi sa cible préférée pour toutes ses blagues ! Tu ne dirai pas ça si tu étais à ma place crois-moi !

Sur ces mots, elle posa violemment sa fourchette sur la table et quitta la grande salle.

- Lily… où vas tu ? Attend.. lui cria Lise.

- Je vais à la bibliothèque et ensuite j'irai faire cette satanée retenue avec cet idiot de Potter.

- Je viens avec toi !

- Non, c'est gentil mais je préfère être seule !

Lily rejoignit la bibliothèque et s'assit seule à l'écart.

Il fallait qu'elle se calme, après tout, une retenue ce n'était pas la fin du monde.

Oui mais une retenue avec Potter …

Aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, elle l'avait toujours détesté.

Toujours à faire ses stupides blagues, à se croire supérieur tout ça à cause de ce prétendu don au quidditch, toujours ) faire perdre des points à leur maison…

Décidément elle le haïssait plus que tout…

- Miss Evans, la bibliothèque ferme, il est 21 heures, lui annonça Mme Sarasrati la bibliothécaire en interrompant le fil de ses pensées.

- Oh, excusez-moi madame Sarasrati, je n'ai pas vu l'heure tournée !

- Ce n'est rien Miss Evans, bonne soirée.

- Oui bonsoir.

            Sur ces paroles elle se dirigea vers la salle des trophées, Potter et le concierge étaient déjà là.

- Ah ! vous voilà Evans.

Bon vous avez trois heures pour nettoyer les trophées de la salle tous les deux.

Et interdiction  d'utiliser la magie.

Je reviendrai vous chercher quand la retenue sera terminée.

-  Tout ça c'est de ta faute Potter !!

- Oh, ça va Evans ! si tu avais un peu plus d'humour…

-  Et si monsieur était plus sérieux…

- Mais bien sûr !! Tout le monde ne peut pas être Mademoiselle la fayotte qui sait tout sur tout et qui sait pas rire…

A peine eut - il prononcé ces mots qu'il se prit une éponge dans la figure.

- Tu sais quoi Potter je t'emmer

Mais James n'eut pas le temps de répliquer car on frappa à la porte, c'était MacGonnagall.

- Evans, Dumbledore veut vous voir dans son bureau ! Suivez-moi.

FIN DU PREMIER CHAPITRE.

Alors c'était comment ? Vous avez aim ?

Reviews please sinon vous risquez de ne pas avoir la suite !


	2. La terrible nouvelle

Disclaimer : tout appartient à J.K.Rowing sauf quelques personnages comme Lise…

Mon petit baratin : super !! 4 reviews je suis contente !!

Surtout continuez !!

Sinon continuez à me mettre des reviews à m'envoyez des mails à propos de ma fic ! j'adore ça !

Par contre comme les cours ont repris ça signifie que j'ai beaucoup moins de temps à consacrer à ma fic. Je suis désolée mais quelque fois vous allez devoir attendre pour les chapitres ! Mais je ferais mon possible pour que ça soit pas trop long.

Réponse aux reviews : 

Dolfingirl79 : Merci pour ta gentille review ! en plus tu as inaugur !tu es ma première revieweuse !

Prêtresse Elfique : voilà la suite ! j'espère que ça te plaira

Didie.M : Merci ! Bon je te laisse découvrir ce qui arrive à Lily.

Angelina Johnson : Elise ! je me doutais d'une review comme ça !

Mais alors quand t'insinue que j'ai de l'expérience ! t'es pas gênée ! d'abord c'est toi qui croit toutes ces conneries ! c'est pas parce que je fais un love /hate lily james que c'est pareil avec l'autre idiot et moi ! Non mais…

Attend un peu toi !!

Sinon merci pour la review ma petite Angelina.

Merci aussi à Chloé pour ton email ! voilà la suite ! j'espère que tu pourras mettre des reviews.

J'ai changé les paramètres de ma fic et j'ai mis que j'acceptais les reviews anonymes.

Mais je ne sais pas si fanfiction a enregistré les changements.

Allez Maintenant place au chapitre 2 !!!!!!!

**Chapitre 2 : La terrible nouvelle.**

****

            Dumbledore, l'air grave accueillit Lily dans son bureau.

- Miss Evans, asseyez vous je vous prie, j'ai une très mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer…

Vos parents, Elisa et Tony Evans sont décédés … je suis désolé.

- Ce n'est pas possible, lui répondit Lily d'une voix blanche.

- Miss Evans, il faudra être forte, l'enterrement a lieu après demain, Hagrid vous y conduira.

- Comment mes parents sont -  ils… morts ?

- Il semblerait qu'ils aient eu un accident de voiture.

Selon les médecins moldus, ils sont morts sur le coup et n'ont pas soufferts.

- Je vais vous faire raccompagner par le professeur MacGonagall et vous n'irez pas en cours demain.

Lily en larme se dirigea vers la porte.

Elle allai sortir quand Dumbledore l'interpella.

- Encore une dernière chose Miss Evans, si vous avez le moindre problème sachez que la porte de mon bureau est toujours ouverte.

- Merci pro.. professeur, bégaya Lily.

- Silence, le professeur Dumbledore a une information a vous donnée, dit la directrice adjointe.

- Chers élèves, je pense que certains d'entre vous ont du remarquer l'absence de Lily Evans ce matin.

Je vous demanderez d'être très gentil et compréhensif avec elle, ses parents sont décédés.

J'espère que vous l'aiderez à surmonter cette dure épreuve.

C'est tout ce que j'avais à vous dire.

cimetière de Bristol.

- … Elisa et Tony Evans était un couple merveilleux et ils resteront unis jusque dans la mort…

Aujourd'hui nous sommes de tout cœur avec leur famille dans ce dur moment…

- Liliy tu veux venir à pré au Lard avec nous ?

Lily ? La terre appelle la lune !

- Excuse moi Lise, j'étais ailleurs .

Tu disais ?

- Je te demandais si tu venais à Pré au Lard cet après midi avec nous, il faut te changer les idées…

Depuis l'enterrement tu ne manges presque plus, tu as maigri d'au moins 5 kg.

Et tu es pâle comme une morte, arrête de t'enfermer dans tes bouquins et viens avec nous !

- Je n'ai pas très envie Lise, je suis fatiguée.

- Allez Lily, j'insiste viens !

- Bon c'est d'accord !

- Super !

FIN DU SECOND CHAPITRE 

Alors c'était comment ? reviews, please !

Vous aimez !

J'ai pas été trop sadique de faire mourir Elisa et Tony Evans ?  Vous avez pas du sortir vos mouchoirs j'espère !?

Bon le prochain chapitre mettra peut être plus du temps !

Il est terminé mais comme je le trouve nul je vais le retravailler e en plus avec la reprise des cours…


	3. Entre cauchemars et réalité

Disclaimer : J'aimerai bien vous dire que j'ai écrit Harry Potter mais non tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling… sauf quelques uns comme Lise …

Mon petit baratin : voilà le troisième chapitre ! n'oubliez pas de reviewer pour dire ce que vous en penser !

Au fait excusez moi pour les fautes dans le chapitre 2 ! je m'en suis aperçue trop tard !

_Réponses aux reviews : ( _merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça fait plaisir !!_ )_

_Didie.m : Merci pour ta review ! voilà la suite !!_

_Angelina Johnson : Bien sûr tu n'as pas vu l'allusion ! mon œil ! _

_Sinon t'as raison je devrai faire mon français en ce moment mais c'est pas de ma faute, l'inspiration vient quand on doit bosser !!_

_Au fait tu es plus petite que moi en âge donc tu es ma petite Angelina !!_

_Biby : Excuse moi pour la confusion avec ta sœur Camille, j'espère que tu continueras à aimer ma fic ! _

_Dready : Merci pour le compliment, ça fait plaisir ! Voilà le chapitre 3 ( c'est ce que tu avais imagin ?  ) et n'hésites pas à me mettre des reviews, j'adore ça !_

_Laura : Voilà la suite, j'espère que tu vas aimer ! encore merci pour ta review !_

_Bon allez trêve de bavardage, place au 3ème chapitre ( battement de tambour !! lol ! )_

**Troisième chapitre : Entre Cauchemars et réalité.**

****

- Lily où veux tu aller ?

- c'est comme tu veux, Lise, je te suis.

- Bon allons au 3 balais alors !

- Oh !! Mais regardez qui voil ! annonça Nott, un serpentard à son ami Nott, en montrant Lily du doigt.

- La ferme Rogue, répliqua Lise.

- Tiens, tiens mais ça ne serait pas Evans, dont les parents sont décédés si tragiquement, renchérit Séverus Rogue.

Ce denier n'eut pas le temps de voir venir le coup, en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Rogue avait sa joue en feu.

- Mais on dirait qu'Evans est une coriace.

Hé, Nott raconte un peu comment ça s'est vraiment passé avec ses parents.

- Ton père criait et il disait à ta mère de courir…

- Mais parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture le coupa Lily.

- Comme c'est amusant ! la naïve petite Lily qui découvre la vérité tragique dit Nott tout en sortant sa baguette.

- Rogue, Nott vous la lâchez, Ok ?

- Mais regarder qui voilà, c'est Potter qui vient au secourt de sa dulcinée !

- Je ne le répéterais pas une troisième fois, tu la lâches ou sinon…

- Sinon quoi ?

- Locomotor Mortis   !

Le sort atteignit Nott en plein fouet.

- Potter tu vas le regretter ! Tarentallegra !

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Rogue, on en veut aussi, questionna Sirius qui venait de surgir au coin de la rue  accompagné par Lupin et Pettigrow qui les suivaient craintivement.

Rictusempra !

Voyant qu'ils n'auraient pas le dessus cette fois ci, les serpentards détalèrent sans demander leur reste.

- James, tu n'es pas bless ? Sirius ça va ?

- Non ça va bien et toi Lily ?

- Non, je n'ai rien et Lise non plus !

- Sirius, merci d'être venu !

Sans toi je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait contre ces deux l !

- De rien, mon vieux ! Vous venez on va boire une bièraubeurre les gas ?

Vous vous joignez à nous les filles ?

- Non merci, je crois qu'on va rentrer !

- Pott… je veux dire James que fais tu dans la salle commune à cette heure de la nuit ?

- Je n'arrivais pas  à dormir.

Mais je pourrai te retourner la question.

- En ce moment, je suis légèrement insomniaque alors souvent je viens ici et je lis…

- Ah, d'accord.

- James ?

- Oui ?

- Je voulais… je voulais te remercier pour cet après midi.

C'était vraiment très gentil et courageux de ta part de venir nous défendre.

- C'est normal, voyons !

Je ne voudrais pas être indiscret, mais que te voulaient ils exactement ?

- Ils voulaient me dire…que… la mort de mes parents n'était pas comme je le pensais un accident .

Et elle fondit en larmes.

- Je… je suis désolée, Lily, je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine. Ne pleure pas ! la supplia t  -  il en lui tendant un mouchoir.

Tiens garde le !

- Merci.

Mais s'ils avaient raison, si ce n'était pas un accident ?

FLASH BACK :

_'Il semblerait qu'ils aient eu un accident de voiture._

Selon les médecins moldus, ils sont morts sur le coup et n'ont pas soufferts ' FIN DU FLASH BACK 

- Lily, tu n'as qu'à demander à Dumbledore, il sait peut être la vérité.

- Tu as raison, j'irai le voir.

Bon je vais essayer de dormir un peu, bonne nuit James.

- Oui, moi aussi, bonne nuit Lily.

_' - Court Elisa, court !! sort de la voiture et court !!_

_- Tony, nnnnnnnooooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_- Et maintenant, à ton tour sang de bourbe !_

_- Avada Kedavra ! '_

Lily se réveilla tout en sueur, le souffle court.

Elle avait encore fait ce cauchemar, c'était la deuxième fois en deux jours.

Mais cette fois elle avait comprit, cette voix c'était : Voldemort !

FIN DU TROISIEME CHAPITRE

__

Alors comment c'était ? J'espère que ça vous a plu !

N'oubliez pas de reviewer !!

Allez je vous dis au prochain chapitre ! bye bye !


	4. Retour en enfance !

Disclaimer : Je suis jk Rowling !! non je déconne ! j'aimerais bien mais malheureusement je ne suis que une fan ordinaire !!

Mon petit baratin : Je sais j'ai mis très longtemps à mettre ce chapitre mais tout ça c'est de la faute de mes profs qui m'ont mis plein de DS !!

Réponse aux reviews / mails :

Didie.m : un rapprochement ? peut être bien ! allez je te mets la suite et désolé pour le retard ! 

Bibi : salut Camille , voilà le chapitre 4 !

Angelina : Toi râle moi pas dessus car je te signale que t'as pas encore mis ton new chapitre non plus ! sinon merci de m'avoir fait remarquer mes grosses fautes !! si t'étais pas là …

Bon place au chapitre 4 !!.

Et n'oubliez pas REVIEWS !!!! ou alors…

COUP DE PUB : allez lire la fic d'Angelinajonson4  quand les désirs deviennent réalité …

Et fais un coup de pub pour ma fic aussi Angelina stp !! lol.

Bon assez parler place au chapitre 4 !

**Chapitre 4 : Retour en enfance !**

- James !!! Debout !!

- Non mais ça va pas la tête Sirius de crier comme ça !!

- Au moins l'effet est radical ! t'es réveill !

- Il est quelle heure Sirius ? je suis crevé moi !

- Il est 3 heures.

- 3 heures ????? tu me réveilles à 3 heures du mat' !!!

Mais tu débloques complètement mon pauvre mec !

- Mais non, aujourd'hui j'ai décidé de faire un mauvais coup aux Serpentards !

Bon je vais réveiller Rémus et Peter et quand je reviens tu as intérêt à être debout !

- Oui oui !

- Peter ! Rém' ! debout ! Le conseil de guerre des maraudeurs se réunit dans une demi heure !

- Sirius tu exagères ! Tu as vu l'heure !

- Bon, alors que fait on aux Serpentard aujourd'hui ? questionna James

Sirius tu as une idée ?

Aussitôt un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur ces lèvres

- Et bien…  _( aha ! je vous coupe ce passage pour le suspens prononcer pas le s surtout car ma prof de français dit que c'est Anglais sinon !! lol ! je sais elle est bizarre !! )_

- Sirius, ton idée est géniale !

- Merci mon cher Lunard !

Et j'y pense, ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas embêter notre chère Evans ! Qu'en penses tu James ?

- Sirius elle a perdue ses parents alors je ne pense pas que ça soit le bon moment pour lui  jouer des mauvais tours !

- Oh ! Oh !! Notre cher Cornedrue ne serait il pas en train de tomber sous le charme de la très jolie Lily ?

- Sirius Black ! ça va pas la tête !! Retire ça tout de suite !

- Alors que faisais tu en plein milieu de la nuit avec Evans ?

- Tu m'espionnes !

Rémus tenta de prendre la parole :

- Je t'avais dis de ne rien dire Sirius !

- Hein Lunard ? Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce complot ? Tu m'espionnes aussi !

Ah ! ça fait plaisir !

Je pensais pas ça de vous les gas !

- Bataille d'oreiller ? proposa Rémus afin de détourner la conversation.

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour réconcilier nos compères.

- Black !! Potter !! Lupin !! Petigrow!! C'est vous qui avez fait , j'en suis certain !

Le Spectacle valait le coup d'œil, tous les serpentards avait rajeuni et la plupart d'entre eux étaient en train de sucer leurs pouces ou de boire un sorbiberon ( c'est un biberon pour sorcier ! )

- Qui avons fait quoi, Roguie ?

- Nous sommes des anges, c'est de notoriété publique, hein les gas ?

- Potter ! Espèce de … Je suis sûr que c'est toi et ta bande qui avaient fait le coup !

- Mais bien sûre Rogue !

Mais au fait tu sais que tu étais très mignon quand tu étais petit, je pensais pas !

- Et cornedrue, intervint Rémus, attention Mac Gonagall et Fialle ( prof de divination ) rappliquent .

- Qu'est ce que c'est encore que ça ! Black ! Potter et les autres dans mon bureau !

- Mais professeur bégaya James nous somme innocents !

- Oui renchérit Sirius, on est innocent tant qu'on n'est pas prouvé coupable !

FIN DU CHAPITRE 4


	5. Quand Lunard se met à philosopher…

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient ( même si j'aimerai bien vous dire le contraire ! ) tout est à la grande J.K.Rowling

Mon petit baratin : Ca fait longtemps que j'ai pas mis de nouveau chapitre mais j'ai galéré pour écrire celui ci ! je l'ai réécrit plusieurs fois… En plus j'ai eu la tonne de DS avant les vacs, j'ai été malade, et avec les fêtes de fin d'année… Bon je crois que vous avez compris !

Encore une chose il est un peu court désol !

Réponse aux reviews / mails :

Angelina Johnson4 : merci pour ta review ! tache de mettre toi aussi un nouveau chapitre bientôt ! et tu verras dans ce chapitre il y a quelques allusions à une certaine prof qu'on connaît bien !

Laura Amos : merci pour ton mail. Désolé si je t'ai fait attendre !

Orlina : Voilà la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira ! n'hésites pas à reviewer !

Surtout REVIEWER ça me fait super plaisir et ça me donne envie de continuer !

Place au chapitre 5 !!!!!!!!!!!!! attention roulement de tambour ( lol ) !

CHAPITRE 5 : Quand Lunard se met à philosopher…

- 3 semaines de retenue c'est trop injuste !

- arrête Sirius, quand ma mère va apprendre ça c'est sûr elle me tue !

- Mais non James ! Tu as déjà connu pire.

Le jour où Fialle s'est retrouvée avec des serpents à la place de ses tresses on a écopé d'un mois et demi de retenue !

-C'est dingue Patmol, répliqua Remus, on pourrait être sur notre lit de mort tu aurai toujours un argument pour nous remonter le moral et tu trouverai des situations bien pires que celle où nous sommes !

- Il n'a pas tord, tu es un grand optimiste.

- Et toi James, un grand pessimiste

- Vous allez arrêter de vous chamailler tous les deux ! Estimer vous heureux qu'elle n'ai enlevé que 50 points à Gryffondor !

- 50 points ! j'en connais une qui va me tuer !

- Qui ? Evans ? Attend, James, depuis quand tu te soucies de ce qu'Evans pense ?

James tu ne réponds pas ?

- Oh ! foutez moi la paix deux minutes !

- Patmol on dirait que tu as touché un point sensible , dit Remus.

- Pfffff !!

- Attend Lunard ? Tu ne penses pas que … YOUPI !!! Cornedrue est amoureux !!!!

Une porte claqua.

- Pottttttttttterrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Et quand on parle du loup ! oups … désolé Rémus ! Regardez qui arrive !

- Potter ! c'est toi et ta bande qui avait fait perdre 50 points à notre maison, n'est ce pas ?

Moi qui pensais que tu avait chang ! Et bien sache que tu es toujours aussi puéril et pitoyable !

- Et bien mon vieux ! il faudrait que je te donne quelques leçons pour plaire aux filles !

Parce que là t'es mal parti !

- Oh Sirius, ça va hein ! garde tes sarcasmes pour une autre fois !

- ce que tu peux être susceptible quand Evans est dans les parages !

- Sirius je t'ai demandé de me foutre la paix avec Evans, compris !

Sur ces mots, James quitta la salle commune en claquant la porte.

- Et bien Lunard, qui aurait cru que Jamesie tomberait amoureux de Lily la Tigresse !

- Tu sais Patmol on dit que de la haine à l'amour il n'y a qu'un pas ! Il suffit juste qu'un des deux se décide à le franchir !

- Je ne te savais pas aussi philosophe Rémus !

FIN DE CE CHAPITRE !

Vous avez aim ? dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez dans une review !


	6. Coeur de maraudeur

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient ( même si j'aimerai bien vous dire le contraire ! ) tout est à la grande J.K.Rowling

Mon petit baratin : bonjour à tous !! je vous met le chapitre 6 (encore un chapitre court désol ! )  que vous attendez déjà depuis longtemps !

J'espère que vous allez aimer et reviewés surtout !!!!!!!!!!!!

Réponse aux reviews / mails :

Angelina Johnson4 : merci pour ta review angelina ! ca fait toujours plaisir !!! 

Encore une chose DEPECHE toi de mettre un chapitre à ta fic !!!!!!!!!!

Orlina : merci pour tes reviews ! ça me fait tellement plaisir ! j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !!

Lilianel : merci pour ta review ! c'est sympa d'être venue lire ma fic !

Alisa Adams : je suis contente que ma fic te plaise et qu'elle te fasse rire ! j'espère que tu aimeras encore la suite !!

Pétunia j'en fais quoi ?? aha !! tu le sauras plus tard dans la fic normalement mais elle est pas morte comme tu peux t'en douter ( dommage !! )

Fizwizbizzz : c'est super que ton ordi re marche !! merci pour ta review ça fait super plaisir !!

J'espère que ça te plaira ce chapitre !! et je tenais à te dire que ça me fait très plaisir qu'une auteur de fic comme toi me laisse tes reviews !! comme j'adore ta fic …

Bon place au chapitre 6 !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**CHAPITRE 6 : CŒUR DE MARAUDEUR.**

( point de vue de James )

Quand James entra dans le dortoir des garçons il constata que celui ci était vide.

Normal pensa t- il, qui resterait enfermer dans le dortoir par un temps pareil ?

Tout le monde devait profiter de cette après midi de repos pour se promener dans le parc.

Tout le monde ou presque…

Il doutait que Lily se promène dans le parc à cette heure ci, elle devait sûrement être à la bibliothèque.

Lily, Lily Evans.

Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à elle ces temps ci. A elle, sa pire ennemie, son ennemie de toujours.

Il ne savait plus exactement comment ils avaient commencés à se haïr.

Il lui semblait que c'était dans le Poudlard express.

Il avait immédiatement remarqué cette fille au tempérament de feu.

Cette fille si différente de toutes les autres.

C'était la seule qui lui ait toujours tenu tête, la seule qui lui résistait.

Il ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer sauf cette fois là, il y a quelques semaines dans la salle commune.

A cet instant, il avait eu l'envie de la serrer dans les bras, de la consoler.

Il aurait voulu effacer cette tristesse, cette détresse qu'il avait vu dans ces yeux émeraudes.

Il fallait qu'il se rende à l'évidence, il était bel et bien tombé amoureux de Lily.

Mais pourquoi fallait – il que ce soit elle ?

Lily, la seule fille qui le haïssait, sa pire ennemie ?

Mais il l'aimait, il l'aimait éperdument, elle hantait ses rêves et il pensait à elle à chaque minute de son existence.

Son sourire, ses yeux verts pétillants…

Deux coups frappés à la porte le firent sortir de sa rêverie.

C'était Rémus.

- Ca va mieux ?

- Oui, merci.             

- Tu sais, si tu as des soucis, tu peux m'en parler, les amis sont là pour ça.

- Je te remercie Rémus.

Je retiens.

- Bon c'est l'heure du dîner. Si tu ne veux pas être en retard et faire perdre des points à Gryffondor, dépêche toi !

- Tu as raison ! Descendons tout de suite !

FIN DU CHAPITRE 6 !

Vous en pensez quoi ? reviews please !!!!


	7. Un bal se prépare

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient tout est à J.K.Rowling sauf des personnages comme Lise ou Fialle…

Mon petit baratin : bonjour à tous !! voilà le chapitre 7 !

J'espère que vous allez aimer et n'oubliez pas les REVIEWS  ça motive !!! vous pouvez pas savoir !! et désolé pour le retard, ce chapitre est fini depuis longtemps mais je pensais le changer…

Je voulais également REMERCIER les lecteurs anonymes qui ne laissent pas de reviews ( c'est dommage mais bon ! ) ! donc un gros merci à ces anonymes qui j'espèrent vont se mettre à poster des reviews ! qui sait !!

Réponse aux reviews / mails :

Orlina : tu as raison c'est le genre de chose qui est frustrant d'aimer quelqu'un qui vous hait.

Pour la longueur des chapitre je vais essayer de faire plus long mais n'attendez pas de trop car en ce moment l'inspiration vient difficilement.

Angelina johnson4 : super l'imitation de V tu as des talents d'imitatrice tu sais !! tu devrais faire du théâtre !

Merci pour ta review !

Alisa Adams : comme je le dis plus haut je vais faire mon possible pour allonger mes chapitres !

Pitite maraudeuse() : super une nouvelle revieweuse !!! merci pour ta review ! j'espère que la suite te plaira !

eli evans() : encore une nouvelle !!!! chouette alors !!! merci beaucoup pour ta review.

ri-stars : et mais décidément, j'ai des nouveaux lecteurs c'est génial !!! continue à me reviewer pour dire ce que tu en penses ! n'hésites pas !

Coco1() :  toi aussi t'es une petite nouvelle ! le dernier chapitre a eu du succès dis donc !

Merci pour ta review ! j'espère que tu continueras à lire ma fic et qu'elle te plaira…

**CHAPITRE 7 : UN BAL SE PREPARE.**

Lily était furieuse, 50 points en moins ce n'était pas rien !

Après avoir piqué sa crise sur Potter, elle se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, peut être l'unique endroit où elle pourrait être seule sans personne pour la déranger.

La moitié des élèves devaient profiter de cette belle d'octobre pour flâner dans le parc.

Plongée dans ces pensées, elle percuta Lise qui se dirigeait vers la salle commune.

- Excuse moi je suis désolée, je ne t'avais pas vu !

- Lily tu vas bien ?

Tu as une mine affreuse tu sais ? Laisse moi deviner, Potter ?

- Dans le mile !

- Qu'est ce qu'il a encore fait ?

- Il a fait perdre 50 points à Gryffondor !

- Quoi ? 50 ? attend un peu j'allai justement dans la salle commune !

Il va se prendre un de ses savons !

Je te rejoins à la bibliothèque dans une demi heure et ensuite on va dîner.

- Entendu ! A tout à l'heure.

Point de vue  et pensées de Lily :

Décidément pensa t - elle ça allait être sa fête à Potter aujourd'hui et … tout ça pour une blague !

Attends un peu ! Je ne vais pas avoir des remords ?

Des remords pour Potter ?!! Ca n'allait pas du tout !

Potter était un gamin pitoyable.

En attendant, un gamin qui t'a sauvée la vie à Pré au Lard, lui dit une petite voix dans sa tête.

STOP !!!

J'arrête de penser à Potter !

Mais qu'est ce qu'il me prend aujourd'hui.

- Lily c'est l'heure d'aller dîner

- Ah, c'est toi Lise !

Alors comment ça s'est passé avec Potter ?

- Je lui ai mis une raclée

- Dis donc Lise, j'ai une mauvaise influence sur toi !

- Mais non voyons ! Allez on y va sinon on va être en retard.

Chers élèves, avant de commencer j'ai une information à faire passer.

Comme vous le savez Halloween approche !

Nous avons décidé d'organiser à cette occasion un bal, alors trouvez vous des cavalières messieurs !

            Sinon, une sortie aura lieue à Pré au Lard dans une semaine, vous pourrez donc en profiter pour effectuer quelques achats en vue de cette soirée.

Point de vue de James : 

Un bal ! Au secours !

Qui allait il inviter ?

Il ne pouvait pas l'inviter, Elle, il était certain de sa réponse !

Et pourtant il aurait tellement voulu danser même une seule danse avec elle !

- James ! James ! Et oh ! La terre appelle la lune !

Ne me dis pas que tu rêves à notre chère tête rousse ?

- Qui ? Quoi ? Excuse moi Sirius je ne t'écoutais pas, tu disais ?

- Je disais que tu rêves seulement d'une jeune fille aux yeux verts…

- SIRIUS BLACK !!!

- oh ! du calme mec !

Tu peux rêver de qui tu veux mais penses tout de même à finir ton plat ! 

Au fait, tu vas inviter qui pour le bal, James ?

-Pffff ! je ne sais pas.

Le lycanthrope proposa :

- Pourquoi tu ne lui demandes pas à Evans ?

- Demander quoi à Lily, James ? questionna Lise.

- Lise ? que fais tu ici ?

- La même chose que toi !!

Je viens manger et là je m'apprêtai à rentrer au dortoir, figures toi !

Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question !

Que voulais tu demander à Lily ?

- Heuu…

Devant l'embarras de leur ami,  les trois compères ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire…

- Je… voulais…heu, lui demander une petite aide en… en métamorphoses, c'est la meilleur élève dans cette matière.

Mais ne t'inquiètes pas je vais me débrouiller !

Mon dieu, il est 8 heures ! J'ai encore le devoir pour Fialle qu'il faut rendre demain à faire, je me sauve.

A plus tard !

FIN DU CHAPITRE

Alors c'était comment ? comme d'habitudes oubliez pas ma petite review ! lol ! merci beaucoup !


	8. Une mystérieuse prophétie

Disclaimer : Comme vous le savez rien ne m'appartient tout est à J.K.Rowling sauf des personnages comme Lise ou le professeur Fialle…

Mon petit baratin : Kikoo tous le monde ! voilà le chapitre  8 !! je suis impardonnable je sais car j'ai mis un temps fou à le mettre en ligne mais j'ai eu un bac blanc de français, un DS de français et j'avoue que j'ai mis du temps à être inspirée !!

Ne me voulez pas trop !!! merciiiiiii !!

Réponse aux reviews / mails :

Alisa Adams : merci pour tes compliments ! pour savoir si James osera demanda tu vas voir avec la suite…

Angelina Johnson4 : Alors comme ça je suis toujours furieuse ? Alors comme ça je m'identifie à Lily ?

Non mais ! J'avoue y'a peut être quelques ressemblances mais quand même…( bon peut être beaucoup de ressemblances par moment !! )

Et puis la meilleure c'est quand tu me sors que t'es le centre de l'univers ! lol ! tu serai pas un peu narcissique sur les bords ma p'tite Angelina !!! lol !

Je suis contente t'as vu que j'ai placée quelques unes de tes répliques favorites !

Merci pour ta review, je me suis bien marrée !!!

Orlina : Voilà la suite ! encore merci pour ta gentille review !

Pitite maraudeuse() : merci de ta pitite review !!

Lili22eli : merci de m'avoir prévenue pour la faute de termes dans le chapitre 1. j'essaierai de changer ça.

Coco 1 : sympa ta review ! merci pour tes encouragements !

laura ou lorali : Kikoo toi ! merci pour ta review !!! j'espère que la suite te plaira…

CHAPITRE 8 : UNE MYSTERIEUSE PROPHETIE

Bureau de Dumbledore.

- Professeur, j'aimerai vous parler

- Entrez, miss Evans

- Depuis la mort de mes parents, je fait tous les jours le même cauchemar.

Je vois l'assassinat de mes parents par V

Je voulais vous demander si vous étiez certain qu'ils soient morts dans un accident de voiture.

- Miss Evans, vous avez bien fait de venir me voir.

Je vais demander au ministère d'ouvrir une enquête sur la mort de vos parents.

En attendant, je veux que vous alliez voir Mme Bones, l'infirmière.

Elle vous donnera une potion du sommeil.

- Merci professeur.

_L'élu._

_ Quand le chaos régnera, un enfant naîtra_

_Et pour 15 ans le mal il anéantira_

Toujours l'amour de sa mère le protégera 

_Et la bravoure de son père il possédera  _

Cette prophétie ne doit pas se réaliser, cet enfant ne doit pas naître.

Il faut trouver sa mère.

_ Ses parents et ses grands parents, il ne connaîtra pas _

_Sa tante, une moldue, l'élèvera et mal aimé il sera_

_Mais un jour viendra où la vérité il découvrira. _

Point de vue de Lily :

01 H 10

Décidément, la potion de madame Bones n'avait pas beaucoup d'effet sur son sommeil, elle venait encore une fois de faire un rêve étrange, mais il était différent de d'habitude.

Elle n'avait pas revécu l'assassinat de ses parents, elle avait entendue une voix qui parlait d'un élu, d'ailleurs elle n'avait pas tout compris à ce sujet puis il y avait eu un rire, un rire démoniaque et cette mystérieuse phrase : cet enfant ne doit pas naître.

Bon il fallait qu'elle essaie de se rendormir, elle réfléchirait à tout ça demain.

- Lily, ça fait plus d'une demi heure que je te cherche, qu'est ce que tu fais enfermée à la bibliothèque ?? on n'a aucun devoirs à rendre cette semaine !

- salut Lise, oh rien je fais une petite recherche personnelle, j'ai bientôt terminée, on se rejoint dans la grande salle à midi ?

- C'est d'accord ! à tout à l'heure !

Point de vue de Lily :

Cela fait une heure que je cherche dans ces vieux bouquins cette satanée prédiction ! Et pas moyen de mettre la main dessus !!

Tiens livre des prophéties sibyllines ! je vais y jeter un coup d'œil !

_ Une des prédictions les plus étranges de ce siècle est certainement celle de l'élu, qui raconte que le monde des sorciers sera délivré du mal pendant 15 années ._

  Eurêka !! j'ai trouv !

Bon je crois qu'une nouvelle visite à Dumbledore s'impose !

- Professeur, excusez moi de vous déranger une nouvelle fois mais j'aimerai vous parler.

- Encore vous miss Evans, mais je vous en prie asseyez vous…

- Comme vous me l'avez conseiller hier j'ai demandé à Mme Bones une potion du sommeil mais je dois dire qu'elle n'a pas été très efficace.

Dans mon rêve j'ai entendu une voix qui parlait d'une mystérieuse prophétie… et après quelques recherches à la bibliothèque j'ai retrouvé cette prophétie : il s'agit de la prophétie de l'élu.

- Miss Evans, reprenons depuis le début, racontez moi exactement de quoi vous avez rêvé.

FIN DU CHAPITRE.

Alors vous avez aim ? oubliez pas mes petites reviews ! lol !


	9. Quelques révélations

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient tout est à J.K.Rowling sauf Lise …

Mon petit baratin : kikoo !! j'espère que je vous ai pas fait trop attendre ! encore une fois je voulais vous dire que je suis désolée de faire des chapitres aussi courts, mais d'un autre côté, il y'en aura plus !

Sinon pour me faire pardonner du temps énorme que j'ai mis à faire ce chapitre ( voyages en Italie , vac en bretagne et surtout il faut l'avouer pas l'inspiration ) j'ai mis en ligne des ones shots !! hésitez pas à les lire et à me mettre des reviews bien sûr !

C'est tellement motivant !

Les titres c'est : « ma princesse de glace » , « le gouffre de ses yeux », « mon rayon de soleil »,  « un amour impossible ».

Voil ! maintenant réponses à mes reviewers adorés !!!!

Réponse aux reviews / mails :

Alisa Adams : merci pour ta review ! ça fait plaisir, comme toujours !!

Orlina : merci pour ta review !

Pour ta question sur le nombre de chapitres je ne sais pas du tout, mais je pense que ça variera entre 20 et 30 à peu près. Peu être plus, peut être moins, tout dépendra de mon temps libre, de mon inspiration surtout car quand le syndrome de la page blanche vous tiens !!!!

herm'021 (clemence.salutcaramail.com) :  merci pour ta review c'est vraiment super sympa…

Agua : salut ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! voilà enfin la suite !

Raphou : merci à toi aussi pour ta review ! je vous adore tous mes reviewers !!!!!!!.

sirius69 : merci pour ta review à toi aussi !! voilà ENFIN LA SUITE !!!

Moutmout : merci beaucoup a toi également !!

Ellesbeth : kikooooo !! merci !!  j'adore tes reviews !

Angelina Johnson 4 : merci aussi a ma ptite Angie !!!!!!!!!!!! qu'est ce que je ferai sans toi ! lol

Hélène : comme toi j'adore les fics sur les maraudeurs et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également !

Loulou 31 : Voilà la suite tant attendue lol j'exagère un peu je pense !!

Je remercie aussi les reviewers de mes ones shots ( lily petite tigresse, Raphou, Dready Girl, lol alias wenwen 2àme du nom() , Tatiana Black,  CrickSha(),Cathie(), Alpo… )

Et un gros merci également aux lecteurs anonymes non reviewers !!!! Voilà assez de baratin  pour aujourd'hui , place au chapitre 9 !

CHAPITRE 9 : QUELQUES REVELATIONS 

- Miss Evans, depuis quand faîtes vous des cauchemars comme celui ci ?

- Et bien, depuis la mort de mes parents, je revis toutes les nuits leur assassinat et cette nuit, j'ai rêvé de cette mystérieuse prophétie

- Il se pourrait que vous fassiez des rêves prémonitoires.

Mais ce qui m'étonne c'est que vous ayez rêvé de cette prophétie qui a été écrite il y a bien longtemps.

Et d'après ce que vous me racontez, Lord Voldemort se sentirai menacé par cet enfant qui doit naître, étrange.

Miss Evans tout d'abord je vais vous livrer quelques informations sur cette prophétie.

Il y a très longtemps, un puissant mage du nom de Atlante a écrit un grimoire intitulé l'élu.

Selon lui, lors du règne d'un puissant mage noir un enfant, l'élu naîtrai et grâce à l'amour de sa mère et au courage qu'il aurait hérité de son père, qu'il n'aurait pas connu tout comme sa mère, il détruirait le mal pour quinze ans.

Voilà en résumé l'intitulé de cette prophétie.

- Oui mais pourquoi est ce que j'ai rêvé de cette prophétie ? Quel rapport avec l'assassinat de mes parents ?

- Je ne sais pas mais c'est ce que je vais essayer de découvrir de mon côté, ça et aussi si c'est Voldemort qui a réellement assassiné vos parents.

- Professeur quand je suis venu vous voir je ne vous ai pas tout dit.

Lors de la dernière sortie à pré au Lard, Nott et Rogue m'ont fait comprendre que mes parents n'étaient pas morts accidentellement.

- Merci de m'en avoir parlé, tout ça confirmerait la thèse des rêves prémonitoires.

Vous m'avez bien dit également que dans vos rêves Voldemort parlait de retrouver la mère de l'Elu.

Si jamais il la retrouvait il la tuerait c'est certain.

Il faut la retrouver avant lui et la mettre en sécurité mais comment savoir qui elle est ?

Je crois que je vais m'absenter quelques jours et aller au ministère de la magie , il faut que je parle de tout ça au ministre et de toute urgence.

- Bon je vais retourner dans la grande salle, mes cours vont bientôt commencer .

En revoir professeur et encore merci.

- En revoir miss Evans, je vous tiens au courant.

_LES EVANS ACCIDENT OU ASSASSINAT ?_

__

_            Le ministre  de la magie vient d'ouvrir une enquête sur la mort mystérieuse d'un couple de moldus Elisa et Tony Evans dont la fille Lily Evans est scolarisée à Poudlard._

_Selon nos sources il semblerait que cette dernière ai également des dons de voyance et qu'elle revive l'assassinat de ses parents dans ces cauchemars._

_La version officielle déclarait que les Evans étaient morts dans un accident de voiture, meurtre maquillé ou accident ?? Le ministère enquête !_

- Lily tu as vu l'article de la gazette ? la questionna Lise.

- Non quel article ?

- Celui sur la mort de tes parents.

- C'est pas vrai ? Ne me dis pas que…

Lily attrapa un exemplaire de la gazette et parcouru rapidement la une du journal sorcier.

- Comment ont - ils pu savoir pour les rêves ?

Ces foutus journalistes se débrouillent vraiment pour toujours tout savoir !

- Et Lily ce n'est pas ta chouette là bas ?

- Si tu as raison, Morgane vient ici ! Tu m'apportes du courrier à ce que je vois !

Lily déplia le parchemin qu'elle avait reçu :

_Miss Evans,_

_            Je voulais vous demander si vous auriez la gentillesse de m'accorder une demi heure de votre temps pour une interview._

_Cordialement,_

_Laura Skeeter, journaliste de la gazette du sorcier._

- Alors qu'est ce que c'est ?

- C'est une journaliste de la gazette qui veut m'interviewer mais c'est absolument hors de question !

- Tu as bien raison, méfie toi d'eux et surtout de cette Laura Skeeter, elle a une très mauvaise réputation.

Bon dépêche toi, le cours de Fialle va bientôt commencer et en plus c'est un cours commun avec nos chers amis Serpentards ! On va bien s'amuser !

- Aujourd'hui je veux que vous fassiez équipe deux par deux.

Nous allons étudier l'une des branches les plus anciennes de la magie divinatoire.

Qui peut me dire quel est ce système de divination ? Oui, miss Evans ?

- Il s'agit de l'oniromancie ou l'étude des rêves.

- Exact, cinq points de plus pour Gryffondor.

On confiait autrefois cette pratique à des professionnels comme les prêtres et les prêtresses.

Ceux ci écoutaient les gens raconter leurs rêves et leur en interprétaient le sens.

            Les textes les plus anciens qui fasse référence à cette pratique sont entre autre, l'épopée de Gilgamesh, roi d'Assyrie et des mythes datant du VII avant notre ère gravés sur des tablettes.

Sous l'Egypte antique on vénérait déjà un dieu des rêves, qui peut le nommer ?

Mr Potter par exemple ?

- Sérapis

- Excellent, cinq points pour les gryffondors.

Donc par équipe de deux pour le prochain cours, vous aller interpréter votre dernier rêve à l'aide du manuel _la clé des songes _par Rémi jdorjamé.

Je vous dis donc à la semaine proch… Mr Rogue que vous arrive t - il ? Vos cheveux ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la personne concernée et tout le monde éclata de rire.

Ce dernier s'insurgea :

- Potter ! Black ! encore une de vos stupides blagues !

En effet les cheveux de notre serpentard préféré avaient pris une couleur verdâtre et un aspect gluant !

Finalement les maraudeurs s'en sortirent sans aucune punition car on avait pu prouver leur culpabilité , mais chacun se doutait bien  qu'ils n'étaient pas étrangers à cette blague.

FIN DU CHAPITRE 9 !

Oubliez pas les reviews et j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura pl ! A bientôt !


	10. Préparatifs et aveux

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient snif c'est à J.K.Rowling alors je ne me fait pas plein de fric avec cette fic !

Mon petit baratin : Salut tout le monde ! Comment ça va bien ? ( je sais y'a plagiat Angie c'est TA phrase ! mdr !)

Voilà le chapitre 10 !!! je sais pas pour vous mais ça me fait tout drôle !  ( je suis shooté ce soir il est 22 h 13 et je pète la forme lol ! vous inquiétez pas je vais bien !! )

Sinon plus que quelques jours avant LA SORTIE TANT ATTENDUE DE hp3 au ciné  j'espère qu'on sera pas décu !

Moi j'ai profité de ce long week end pour faire ce chapitre , en plus comme je suis en vacs ds une semaine à cause  (ou plutôt grâce à ! )  des premières et des terminales qui passent le bac ( si y'en a en passant je vs souhaite bonne chance ! )

Réponse aux reviews / mails :

Alisa Adams : merci pour ta super géniale gentille review qui m'a fait vraiment PLAISIR !!!!

En plus « maraudeurs forever » c'est une expression qui me plait !

Agua : la voil ! la voil ! là voilà la suite !!! mdr !

Mathilde : une nouvelle revieweuse cool !! merci pour ta review !

Ellesbeth : c'est sympa de me comprendre et de pas m'en vouloir pour le temps que j'ai mis à faire le chapitre 9 !

herm'021(clemence.salutcaramail.com) : coucou ! je suis contente que tu aies aimé la blague contre ce cher snivellus !

Angelina johnson4 : thank you pour ta review ! plus que quelque jours avant la sortie de HP !!!!!!! trop bien et dans une semaine on est en vacs !!!!!!!!! youpi ! mais plus qu'une semaine avec toi ds ma classe tu me manqueras c'est clair comment je vais supporter kes cours de maths sans toi ! 

Hélène : sympa de m'avoir laissé une petite review ! voilà la suit tant attendue

Loulou31 : merci pr ta review toi aussi !! à bientôt !

lily-jolie : merci pour ta review !! je vais essayer d'allonger les chaps mais c'est dure ! j'espère que tu trouveras ce chap également sansas !!

Avant de passer au chapitre je voulais faire une petite dédicace ! JE dédie ce chapitre à ANGIE alias Angelina johnson4 ma best friend pour fêter les vacs qui approchent et je te remercie pr les cadeaux d'annif c'était super sympa ! bisous !

CHAPITRE 10 : PREPARATIFS ET AVEUX 

- Lily dépêche toi ! Si tu veux avoir le temps de te trouver une robe pour le bal !

- 2 minutes Lise ! J'arrive !

Lily sortit en trombe de chez Derviche et Bang pour rejoindre son amie, avec

une énorme pile de livres sous les bras.

- Me voilà, alors cette robe on va la chercher ?

- pas trop tôt, le bal a lieu dans une semaine et je te signale qu'on a rien à se mettre !

- Ne stresses pas comme ça, on a encore deux longues heures devant nous pour trouver nos robes de soirées !

Il faut dire que Lise avait la fâcheuse tendance quand elle était nerveuse de stresser toutes les personnes autour d'elles.

Les deux amies entrèrent dans un magasin spécialisé dans le prêt à porter sorcier et demandèrent quelques conseils à la vendeuse.

Cette dernière trouva tout de suite ce qui leur fallait. Elle s'adressa d'abord à Lily :

- Pour vous, mademoiselle, il faudrait une robe émeraude qui fasse ressortit la couleur de vos yeux.

Attendez je reviens, j'ai exactement ce qu'il vous faut !

1 heure plus tard, elles avaient fini leurs emplettes. Lise avait trouvé une robe de bal blanche qui mettait en valeur ses cheveux de jais et Lily avait acheté la robe que lui avait conseillée la vendeuse.

- Alors qu'est ce que je disais, on a trouvé notre tenue en temps et en heure ! Rien ne servait de stresser !

Que dirais tu d'aller voir les bijoux avant d'aller aux trois balais boire une bièreaubeurre   ?

- C'est une très bonne idée, allons y !

Quand elles sortirent de la boutique, Lily et Lise avaient chacune trouver un collier pour le bal assorti à leur tenue.

Elles s'attablèrent aux trois balais et commandèrent une bièreaubeurre quand des élèves de Serdaigle les accostèrent.

L'un d'eux s'adressa à Lily.

- Salut Lily ! Je suis le capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch des Serdaigles, Ricky Davies et je me demandais si tu n'avais pas de cavalier pour le bal, si tu voulais bien y aller en ma compagnie.

Le teint de Lily avait pris une couleur rouge pivoine et elle répondit en bafouillant après quelques secondes d'hésitation :

- Et bien pourquoi pas ? oui j'accepte avec plaisir.

- Super ! Je viendrai te chercher en haut de l'escalier principal pour 20 heures le jour du bal.

A plus tard Lily !

- A plus tard Ricky !

Ce dernier parti Lise s'exclama :

- Super Lily ! Maintenant que tu as un cavalier, tu n'auras plus d'excuses pour ne pas assister au bal comme il y a deux ans !

- Oui mais je ne sais pas si j'ai bien fait d'accepter d'y aller avec Davies, on se connaît à peine enfin on verra !

- Mais non Lily je suis sûre que vous vous entendrez bien et puis ce n'est que pour un bal après tout !

Au fait je vais en profiter pour te dire que j'y vais avec Rémus Lupin.

- Lupin ?

- Je sais c'est un ami de Potter mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il est comme lui. Il a toujours été très gentil avec nous même si je l'avoue, il n'hésite pas à faire des blagues avec Potter et Black mais ça ne veut rien dire.

- Je ne te reproche rien Lise, je suis seulement étonnée.

D'ailleurs pourquoi ne m'as tu pas dit plus tôt que tu y allais avec lui ?

- Et bien en fait j'attendais le moment idéal pour te l'annoncer et puis ces derniers temps je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de t'en parler.

- D'accord, bon c'est l'heure de retourner au château, allons y !

- James ? Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller ce soir, qu'est ce qui se passe ? le questionna Rémus.

- C'est vrai Cornedrue je ne t'ai jamais vu refuser une part de gâteau .

Tu es malade ? demanda Sirius.

- Non , non je n'ai rien. Bon je vais me coucher, bonne nuit.

Sur cette phrase, James sortit de la grande salle.

- Waouh !  Je n'ai jamais vu James comme ça, il a vraiment pas l'air bien depuis le début du repas.

- Sirius, Pet', je vais aller lui parler pendant que vous finissez de dévorer votre repas.

- Et Lup' c'est pas de ma faute si j'ai une fin de loup ce soir ! oups, désol !

Le visage de Rémus avait brusquement pâli :

- C'est pas grave. Bon je vais le rejoindre, à tout à l'heure les gars !

Cette fois ci, Rémus était bien décidé à trouver les réponses aux attitudes étranges de James ces temps ci. Sans prendre la peine de frapper à la porte du dortoir, il entra.

- Rémus ? Où sont les autres ?

- Ils finissent de manger. Tu connais Patmol et Queudvert, s'ils n'ont pas l'estomac plein, y'a plus rien qui va !

La remarque eut pour effet d'arracher à James un léger sourire.

- Mais si je suis là, ce n'est pas pour discuter de l'appétit de nos deux compères mais de toi, Cornedrue.

Non, non ne m'interromps pas !

Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Depuis quelques temps tu n'es plus le même tu as changé.

Tu déprimes et tu as des attitudes bizarres.

Alors qu'est ce qui ne va pas James ?

- Lunard pour être honnête tu as raison…

Promet moi d'abord de ne pas rire de ce que je vais t'avouer.

- Mais non je ne vais pas rire ! Je te le promets !

- Et bien, pour tout t'avouer je suis amoureux ! Oui James Potter est amoureux !

- Non ? C'est pas vrai ? C'est bien ce que je pensais ! Et peux on savoir qui est l'heureuse élue ?

- Si je te le dis, tu me jures de garder le secret et de ne rien dire même à Sirius et à Peter ?

Je leur dirai mais plus tard.

- Jur ! Alors c'est qui ?

- Tu ne vas pas le croire, c'est, c'est . . .

- Ce ne serait pas Lily par hasard ?

- Hein ? comment tu sais ça ?

- disons que je m'en doutais ! Même si vous vous détestiez je savais bien qu'un jour tout ça allait changer !

- Oui mais elle me déteste toujours autant, tu le sais.

Et c'est pas le pire !

- Le pire ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Elle a accepté d'aller au bal avec Davies, tu te rends compte ?

Ce serdaigle qui ne sait même pas tenir sur un balai et qui est capitaine ! pffffff !

Mais qu'est ce qu'elle a pu lui trouver pour accepter ?

Qu'est ce qu'il a que je n'ai pas ?

- Cornedrue, ne désespère pas ! Ce n'est que pour un bal ! Peut être que si tu lui avais demandé, elle aurait accepté.

- Tu rigoles ! Tu oublies qu'elle me hait !

Dire que depuis l'autre jour ça allait mieux mais avec cette foutue blague aux Serpentards, elle me considère toujours comme un gamin pitoyable !

- Peut être que si tu lui montrais que tu n'es pas seulement ce gamin pitoyable, elle changera d'avis ?

Allez James, ne penses plus à ça pour l'instant et vient te changer les idées ! Que dirais tu d'une bataille explosive ?

- C'est d'accord, merci mon vieux Lunard !

Ca fait du bien de m'être confié à quelqu'un tu sais !

FIN DU CHAPITRE 10 !!!!!

Vite à vos claviez et mettez moi une review ! lol ! dites moi ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre ! Gros bisous à tous ! à bientôt !


	11. Le bal d'Halloween

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à madame Rowling

Mon petit baratin : Bonjour à tous ! Le chapitre 11 est termin ! J'ai fait le plus vite possible je vous assure !

J'ai été voir Harry Potter 3 et je dois vous dire que je suis assez déçue : il y'a beaucoup de scènes coupées, des scènes au contraire rajoutées… mais je ne regrette pas d'y avoir été néanmoins.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews et aux lecteurs anonymes qui me lisent !

J'ai mis un petit one shot la semaine dernière en ligne : « invisible », si vous voulez jetez un coup d'œil et laissez une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Autre chose, je vais remettre à jour très bientôt la fic entière en format htlm car d'habitude je les mettais en format word et le soulignement ne passe pas et la présentation n'est pas super donc dès que j'ai un peu de temps, je remet tout à jour cette fic dans une plus belle présentation et aussi mes ones shots je pense.

A L'AIDE !! : Vous avez donc remarqué que la ponctuation allait plus… et apparemment les « e accent aigu ou grave » disparaissent aussi, si vous savez comment faire pour que je puisse mettre la ponctuation, les tirets ds les dialogues et tout please dîtes le moi !!

Réponse aux reviews / mails :

Ellesbeth : sympa de me laisser une review, en plus elles sont toujours très encourageantes !

Agua : tu attendais ce chapitre avec impatience, le voil !  

Gh()st : super un nouveau lecteur ! voilà le chapitre tant attendu lol !

Loulou 31 : merci pour ta review ! je suis désolée pour la ponctuation et les dialogues mais c'est ff.net qui a pas voulu les mettre mais ça risque d'aller mieux dès que je mettrai toute la fic en format htlm …

Sinon moi aussi j'ai été trop décu par Lupin dans HP3 !!! c'est pas du tout comme ça que je me le représente ! l'acteur idéal ça serait mon prof d'histoire, c'est exactement comme ce prof que je me représente Lupin  et pas comme cet acteur avec sa moustache !!

Angie : kikoo et merci pour ta review !!! t'as raison, on peut rien te cacher quand j'ai dit que Lise était toujours nerveuse… je me suis un peu inspirée de moi ! voilà le chapitre 11, j'espère qu'il te plaira également ! ciao !

helene() : merci pour ta review j'espère que ça te plaira encore ! désolé si tu as trouvé le dernier chapitre court, pourtant il était plus long que d'hab ! mais je galère toujours à faire de longs chapitres !

enfin comme on dit c'est pas la quantité qui compte mais la qualit ! lol ! à bientôt !

Alisa Adams : salut ali la folle dingue !!! mdr ! merci pour ta review qui comme d'hab me fait super plaisir ! même si j'ai été un peu déçu par le film j'ai ADORE le moment où Hermione fout un point dans la gueule à Malefoy !!! Et toi tu l'as trouvé comment le film ?

Kritari : salut ! merci pour ta review c'est super sympa ! voilà la suite, en espérant que je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre !

 **CHAPITRE 11 : Le bal d'Halloween**

****

****

- Lily, tu es ravissante s'écria Lise, en apercevant sa meilleure amie dans sa robe de bal, tu as bien fait d'acheter ce collier pour le porter avec cette tenue ! Ca te va à ravir !

- Toi aussi Lise, tu es magnifique ce soir ! J'en connais un qui va être heureux ce soir de t'avoir comme cavalière !

Il est presque vingt heures, on descend ?

- Oui, allons y !

Au même moment, dans le dortoir des garçons, Rémus aidé par Sirius essayait de raisonner James.

- Tu ne vas quand même pas rater un bal, James, tu y as toujours particip !

- Rém' a raison, enchaîna Sirius, tu briserais le cœur à la moitié de la gente féminine de Poudlard !

- De toute façon, je n'ai aucune cavalière !

- Aucune cavalière, tu rigoles, tu sais bien par exemple qu' Arabella Figgs accepterait avec joie !

- Oui mais ça ne me dit vraiment rien d'y aller avec elle ! Elle est très gentille mais je n'ai pas envie, voil !

- Sirius, va lui demander si éventuellement elle accepterait la compagnie de notre Jamesie, je me charge de le faire changer d'avis.

Une fois sortit, Rémus reprit :

- James, je mettrai ma main à couper que si tu ne veux pas y aller, c'est parce que l'élue de ton cœur y va avec Davies. Je me trompe ?

Pour toute réponse, l'intéressé émit un grognement.

- Je suppose que je dois prendre ça pour un oui ?

- Bon j'avoue que c'est un peu pour ça, je ne supporterais pas de la voir danser avec ce Davies.

- Mais si ! Il suffit juste que tu ne fasses pas attention à eux, allez je suis sûre que ça va aller !

- Lunard tu as peut être raison et puis mon absence à ce bal ne passera pas inaperçu. C'est d'accord, j'irai au bal avec Arabella.

- Miracle ! J'ai réussi à résonner la pire tête de mule de la planète !

- Dépêche toi alors parce qu'il ne te reste plus que quelques minutes pour te préparer.

- James, je te parle !! ouh ouh ! James ? Cornedrue ?

Mais ce dernier était comme hypnotisé, Lily venait de faire son entrée dans la salle de bal et James ne pouvait détacher son regard de celle pour qui son cœur battait.

- Cornedrue, si tu ne veux pas que tout le monde soit au courant de tes sentiments pour Lily la tigresse, tu ne devrais pas la fixer aussi intensément !

C'est un conseil !

- Tu disais Lunard ?

- Mon dieu ! Tu es un cas désespér !

Voilà Arabella, va donc la chercher !

- Tu as raison Rém', on reparlera de tout ça plus tard.

Et sans plus tarder, il se dirigea vers sa cavalière et après l'avoir complimentée sur sa robe de bal, il l'entraîna sans plus tarder sur la piste de danse où Sirius dansait déjà avec une de ses nouvelles conquêtes, une ravissante Poufsouffle.

Rémus, lui s'était dirigé vers Lise et l'avait également invité à danser.

J'irais jusqu'au bout du monde  
Je me ferais teindre en blonde  
Si tu me le demandais  
J'irais décrocher la lune  
J'irais voler la fortune  
Si tu me le demandais  
  
Je renierais ma patrie  
Je renierais mes amis  
Si tu me le demandais  
On peut bien rire de moi  
Je ferais n'importe quoi  
Si tu me le demandais__

Au son de cette chanson, le cœur de James avait fait un bon, il aurait tant aimé danser avec Lily sur cet air…

Tout à coup il les vit, Lily, Lily et Davies. Il aurait tout donné, tout pour être à la place de ce dernier, pour qu'à cet instant il puisse la serrer dans ses bras, l'enlacer mais il fallait être réaliste cet amour était impossible : elle le détestait tant.

« Moi qui pensait que tu avais chang ! Et bien sache que tu es toujours aussi puéril et pitoyable »

Ces paroles qu'elle lui avait lancé  quelques semaines auparavant le hantait toujours.

Changer, c'était le seul moyen, Rémus avait raison. Il lui montrerait qu'il n'était pas ce gamin pitoyable

- James ! ouhou !!! La danse est finie !

Arabella ! Il l'avait complètement oubli !

- Excuse moi Bella' je pensais à autre chose !

Tout en prononçant ces paroles, il observait toujours discrètement Lily.

Cette dernière se dirigeait vers le buffet à boissons.

- Je vais nous chercher 2 verres je reviens Bella'.

Il partit en direction du buffet mais plus il s'approchait de Lily, plus une petite voix dans sa tête lui ordonnait de rebrousser chemin.

- Salut Potter

- Salut Evans, tu t'amuses bien avec Davies ?

C'est vrai ce qu'on dit ? Qu'il ne sait pas danser ?

Vlan.

Elle venait de lui administrer une gifle magistrale.

Mais avant qu'elle ne pût ajouter quelque chose, il avait tourné les talons.

Sirius qui discutait avec Rémus et Lise avait assisté à la scène, de loin et il avait vu Lily gifler son meilleur ami.

- Vous allez pas le croire ! s'exclama t – il.

Lily vient de gifler James ! Et il est parti ! Je ne le crois pas !

- Hum, Hum… A mon avis il a dû encore bien l'énerver, ajouta Lise.

Il a vraiment laissé tomber Arabella ?

- Oui, je te jure Lise continua Sirius, il est sorti en courant !

- Bon je crois qu'une nouvelle discussion avec James s'impose, je vais le chercher intervint Rémus, je reviens Lise !

Mais Sirius s'interposa.

- Non cette fois ci, c'est moi. Tu restes avec Lise, amusez vous bien tous les deux !

Sur ces paroles et après avoir lancé un clin d'œil à Rémus, Sirius s'élança à la poursuite de James.

- James attend !!

A bout de souffle, il parvint finalement à le rattraper dans un couloir.

- James ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit pour la mettre dans un état pareil ? Et pourquoi tu t'es sauvé quand elle t'a gifl ? James ? Répond moi !

- Sirius laisse moi !

- Et tu as vraiment l'air en colère contre la tigresse !

Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

James s'arrêta et se retourna lentement.

Toute la colère qui l'avait submergé quelques minutes plus tôt avait maintenant disparue et elle avait fait place à une infinie tristesse.

Une larme coulait à présent le long de sa joue.

Je l'aime, parvint il à articuler.

- A vrai dire, on s'en doutait depuis quelques temps, avoua Sirius, tu étais tellement bizarre ces dernières semaines.

Et c'est pour ça que tu es parti quand elle t'a gifl ? Pauvre cornedrue !

Une voix étrangement familière se fit entendre derrière eux.

- Les blessures du cœur sont les plus douloureuses.

- Rémus ? Tu as finalement abandonné Lise ? Je t'avais pourtant dit que je m'occupais de notre Roméo désespéré à cause de sa Juliette !

- Alors James te l'a dit… c'est une bonne chose.

Oui je m'inquiétais pour notre amoureux désespér !

- Et bien comme tu vois, il est entre de bonnes mains ! Tonton Sirius est l ! Dit James, quand vous aurez des enfants toi et Lily, je veux être parrain !!

- Vous allez arrêter de vous payez ma tête tous les deux !

- Ne t'énerve pas James, j'essayais juste de détendre l'atmosphère !

Alors tu retournes au bal ! N'oublies pas que tu as laissé la pauvre Arabella en plan et que la jolie Lise attend le retour de son prince charmant, n'est ce pas Lunard ?

- Vous avez peut être raison, je vais pas vous gâcher votre soirée, retournons y.

Les compères firent demi tour et tout trois se dirigèrent vers la salle du bal.

FIN DU CHAPITRE ! ( déj ! )

Alors vous avez aim ? vous en pensez quoi ? Oubliez pas de reviewer !! à bientôt !


	12. nouveau couple et match de quidditch

Disclaimer : Tout est à Rowling sauf l'histoire qui elle m'appartient et non je ne me fais pas plein de sous avec ce que j'écris !!

Mon petit baratin : Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère que je n'ai pas été trop longue ! Bonne lecture !

Avant ça je voudrais vous informer que j'ai entièrement reformater la fic et mes ones shots, la présentation est donc beaucoup mieux !

PETITE INFO ! sinon Marie Lune a repris mon one shot « ma princesse de glace » et elle écrit une fic inspirée de celui çi ! Je vous conseille vraiment d'aller la lire parce qu'elle est super !!! Le titre c'est « ma princesse de glace » par Marie Lune.

En passant je te fais de grosses bises Marie Lune et j'espère que ta fic aura du succès !!

Réponse aux reviews / mails :

Gh()st : merci pour ta review, tes compliments et tes remarques !! c'est sympa ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre.

Marie Lune : Merci d'être passé lire ma fic et mes autres one shots ! Voilà la suite ! Tu as vu j'ai fait  un peu de PUB pour ta super fic !! a

Kritari : merci d'avoir laissé un petit mot ! Ca fait tjrs plaisir ! voilà enfin le chapitre 12 !

Angelina Johnson4 :  merci pour ta review ! bon courage pr ta fic !

Megane() : c'est super sympa d'avoir laissé une review j'espère que tu aimeras la                    suite !

Alisa Adams : Voilà t'as raison Jamesie a été un peu deg sur les bords dans le chapitre précédant mais que veux tu il est fou amoureux et super jaloux ! merci pour ta review !

Ellesbeth : toujours des reviews aussi motivantes pour écrire ! merci ! c'est clair que dans le film 3 moi aussi j'ai bien aimé le coup de la gifle à Malefoy !

**chapitre 12 : nouveau couple et match de quidditch**

****

Pendant que Rémus et Sirius discutaient avec James et essayaient de le convaincre de revenir au bal, Lise sermonnait Lily

****

- C'est vraiment incroyable ! Vous pouvez pas être dans la même pièce sans vous engueulez ? C'est pourtant pas si difficile ! J'en ai vraiment marre de vos disputes incessantes !

- Je te signale que c'est pas moi qui ai commenc !

Tu crois quand même pas que j'allais le laisser insulter Ricky sans rien dire ? Et puis la gifle est partie toute seule, j'ai pas pu me retenir.

- N'empêche que tu y es allé un peu fort !

C'est pas tous les jours qu'il y a un bal et vous gâchez tous !

- Ah, je vois ! C'est parce que Lupin est parti le rejoindre et qu'il t'a abandonné que tu piques ta crise !

Tiens en parlant du loup ( note de l'auteur : désolée j'ai pas pu m'empêcher lol je sais j'arrête pas ! ) ! Les voil !

- Tu devrais vraiment aller t'excuser auprès de Potter !

- Non mais tu veux rire, m'excuser … c'est plutôt à lui de venir s'excuser…

- Comme tu veux Lily, c'était un conseil d'amie… Bon je vais rejoindre Rémus, je te laisse avec Davies, il a l'air de t'attendre !

Alors qu'une nouvelle danse reprenait sur une musique douce, Rémus s'approcha de Lise :

- Pour me faire pardonner de mon départ précipité pour sauver un ami en détresse, puis je invité ma cavalière attitrée à danser ? proposa notre chevalier servant, Rémus, un sourire ravageur aux lèvres.

- Qui refuserait une invitation si gentiment demandée ? j'accepte bien sûr !

Et elle se laissa entraînée par Rémus sur la piste de danse.

_Baby, can't you see  
I'm calling  
A guy like you  
Should wear a warning  
It's dangerous  
I'm fallin'  
  
There's no escape  
I can't hide  
I need a hit  
Baby, give me it  
You're dangerous  
I'm lovin' it  
  
Too high  
Can't come down  
Losing my head  
Spinning 'round and 'round  
Do you feel me now  
  
With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic  
I'm slipping under  
With a taste of poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
  
It's getting late  
To give it up  
I took a sip  
From my devil cup  
Slowly  
It's taking over me  
  
Too high  
Can't come down  
It's in the air  
And it's all around  
Can you feel me now  
  
With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic  
I'm slipping under  
With a taste of poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
  
Taste of my lips and having fun  
  
With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic  
I'm slipping under  
With a taste of poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
  
With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic  
I'm slipping under  
With a taste of poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
  
I'm intoxicated now  
I think you'll love it now  
I think I'm ready now  
I think I'm ready now  
I'm intoxicated now  
I think you'll love it now  
I think I'm ready now   (Note de l'auteur : c'est une musique de britney, Toxic ) _**__**

La musique s'était arrêtée mais notre couple lui ne l'avait pas remarqué, leur regard plongé l'un dans l'autre, ils continuaient à danser…

- Dit James, je t'avais bien dit de revenir, chuchota Sirius à ce dernier, je crois qu'on tient le couple de la soirée !

Nos deux tourtereaux n'ont même pas vu que la musique s'était arrêtée !

- Tu as raison, Patmol, je suis vraiment content pour eux ! Ils ne savent pas leur chance…

- Mais ne recommence pas à déprimer ! Un jour, je suis sûr que tu trouveras celle qui te faut…

- Je l'ai déjà trouvé Sirius mais malheureusement mon amour pour elle n'est certainement pas réciproque… Y'a qu'à la regarder avec Davies, c'est clair comme de l'eau de roche qu'ils ne vont pas tarder à sortir ensemble.

Un serdaigle… Je le crois pas…

- Peut être ! Mais t'inquiète pas dans une semaine tu pourras avoir ta vengeance en lui mettant la patée au match de quidditch : notre équipe joue contre les Serdaigles.

Le match de quidditch allait bientôt commencer et l'euphorie dans les tribunes était à son comble.

Lise et Rémus qui filaient le grand amour depuis bientôt une semaine étaient ravi de pouvoir aller au match en amoureux pour encourager Sirius et James et passer quelques minutes en tête à tête.

Effectivement la grippe de Peter l'avait obligé à rester au lit et Davies, qui était aussi le capitaine de quidditch de Serdaigle, ayant invité Lily à venir le voir avant le début du match, cette dernière avait laissé le couple seul et rejoint le beau capitaine dans les vestiaires pour l'encourager.

Dans le vestiaire des gryffondors, les joueurs étaient tous regroupés pour écouter l'habituel petit discours de James, leur capitaine avant le match.

- On s'est bien entraîné pendant ces derniers mois, j'ai entièrement confiance en notre équipe.

On va leur montrer ce dont on est capable : on va gagner ! Allons y et bonne chance à tous.

Les joueurs se dirigèrent vers le terrain sous les acclamations de la foule en délire.

Jonathan Ross , un élève de quatrième année assurait les commentaires du match.

- Mesdames et Messieurs, chers élèves et professeurs, bienvenue au premier match de la saison qui opposera l'équipe des lions les Gryffondors contre les Serdaigles !

L'équipe des Gryffondors brillamment menée par leur capitaine et attrapeur, le célèbre James Potter fait son entrée sur le terrain.

Les deux batteurs fidèles à leur poste comme toujours sont Mr Finnigan et Mr Madley et du côté des poursuiveurs nous avons les 3 joueuses aussi jolies que douées Mlles Brown, Spinnet et Bell.

- ROSS !! On vous a payez ou quoi ? Contentez vous de faire ce qu'on vous demande, commenter le match !!   s'exclama Mac Gonnagall

Mais le commentateur ignora apparemment la remarque et continua :

- Et bien évidemment au poste de gardien, Sirius Black, l'éternel séducteur et tombeur de ces dames assume la lourde tâche de protéger les buts de Gryffondor !

Passons maintenant à l'équipe des Serdaigles mené par Ricky Davies qui assure également le poste de gardien.

Au poste d'attrapeur, on remarque la présence de Kim Chang, la nouvelle recrue de l'équipe.

Sinon aucun changement, Robbie Goldstein et Roger Abbot assurent toujours les postes de batteurs et Tina Lovegood, Jérémie Bott et Vincent Corner sont comme à l'accoutumée les poursuiveurs de l'équipe.

Les deux capitaines se dirigent maintenant vers le milieu du terrain pour l'échange traditionnel de poignées de main, pendant que les joueurs se placent sur le terrain.

N'oublions pas de précisé que ce match sera arbitré par notre professeur de vol, le professeur Dickinson.

Les deux capitaines se serrèrent la main et se fixèrent intensément, une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

- Enfourchez vos balais, ordonna Mme Dickinson. A mon coup de sifflet, partez !

Quatre… Trois…deux…

- Ca y est le souaffle est libéré, le match peut commenc ! Que les meilleurs gagnent !

SPINNET s'empare du souaffle et descend vers les buts des Serdaigle, elle va marquer… Non le souaffle est intercepté par LOVEGOOD qui passe à  BOTT… Non ! FINNIGAN envoie un cognard dans sa direction ! Et le souaffle est récupéré par BELL qui s'avance et qui MARQUE !

Bravo les lions !!

DIX A ZERO POUR GRYFFONDOR !

Corner est maintenant en possession du souaffle et il se dirige vers les buts adverses.

BROWN essaie de reprendre le souaffle mais… attention au cognard !!!

Belle tentative mais c'est rat !

CORNER tire et BLACK plonge et … il intercepte le souaffle !!

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements s'éleva du côté des tribunes de Gryffondor.

- Joli coup Black !

SPINNET est maintenant à nouveau en possession du souaffle, Gryffondor attaque !

Elle tire.. mais DAVIES réussi à bloquer !

Décidément quel match !

TOUJOURS DIX A ZERO EN FAVEUR DE GRYFFONDOR !

            GOLSTEIN vient de heurter le balai de BROWN ! FAUTE ! Pénalty !!

Une minute plus tard BELL avait marqué le pénalty.

- VINGT A ZERO ! GRYFFONDOR EST EN TETE !!

LOVEGOOD s'empare du souaffle, elle s'avance et … elle MARQUE !!

VINGT A DIX POUR L'EQUIPE DE POTTER !!

Le souaffle est maintenant chez les Gryffondor qui attaquent…

Ah ! Une lueur jaune vient de faire son apparition près des buts de Davies…

POTTER plonge et fait un piqué impressionnant en direction du vif !

La petite CHANG qui le suivait de près s'élance à sa suite…

Vas y James ! Tu y es presque !

- ROSS ! s'indigna Mac Gonagall, soyez impartial !

- Oui professeur ! Donc je disais… le vif d'or vient d'être aperçu près des buts des Serdaigles et Potter fonce sur sa _flèche d'argent _et OUI …Il l'a attrap !

GRYFFONDOR L'EMPORTE ! 170 à 10 !!

_( Point de vue de James )_ Il avait gagn ! Son équipe avait gagn !! James descendit de son balai et fut englouti par la foule déchaînée de supporters qui avaient envahi le terrain.

Soudain il l'aperçut. Elle était donc venue au match, pourtant elle ne venait jamais.

Davies l'avait certainement invité, remarque ce n'était pas étonnant…

Elle était avec Rémus et Lise, s'ils avaient espéré un tête à tête c'était raté pour eux !

Ils souriaient et sautaient littéralement de joie.

En la voyant dans cet état, son visage s'éclaira.

Il lui avait fait retrouver le sourire, non pour une fois il ne l'avait pas mis en colère, il l'avait rendu souriante…

Il venait aujourd'hui de remporter son plus beau match… pour elle.

            Il aperçut alors Sirius, qui après lui avoir fait une accolade s'exclama :

- Joli piqué, vieux frère ! Beau match !

- Tu as été pas mal aussi Patmol ! Belle interception du souaffle et beau plongeon !

- Merci Cornedrue ! Je vois que tu as retrouvé le sourire !

Retournons au château, je crois qu'on va bien fêter cette victoire, ce soir !

Tiens, voilà nos amoureux !

- FORMIDABLE !! Tu as été formidable James lui dit Rémus, et toi également Sirius !

- Il a raison, rajouta Lise, bravo à vous deux et à toute l'équipe !

- Merci, répondit James.

Vous n'êtes pas avec Evans ?

- Non, elle est parti rejoindre Davies je crois.

- Ah… Bon je vais me changer ! A tout de suite !

FIN DU CHAPITRE 12.

Alors vous avez trouvé ça comment ! Je dois dire que j'ai été inspiré pour le match je trouve !

Je commence le chapitre 13 ce soir et avec un peu de chance il sera en ligne la semaine prochaine ! Mais je serais beaucoup plus motivée si j'ai plein de reviews ! lol je veux arriver à 80 !! Non c'est sûr que ça serait bien mais vous inquiétez pas vous aurez quand même la suite !

A bientôt !!


	13. le secret de Rémus

Disclaimer : Non Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas ! ( dommage ! ) ! Tout est à J.K.Rowling !

Mon petit baratin : WAOUHHHHHH !!!!!!!!! je le crois pas !! 14 reviews depuis que j'ai posté le chapitre 12 ! ( mon petit chantage a marché lol !! )

C'est vraiment super !! je suis trop contente, ça met vraiment de super humeur, vous pouvez pas savoir !! Alors continuez à reviewer lol !!!

Sinon voilà le chapitre tant attendu le 13 ! Il est certainement pas aussi bien que le précédant pour lequel l'inspiration était au rendez vous ! mais lisez le quand même et dite moi ce que vous en pensez !

J'en profite pour remercier également les reviewer de mes ones shots notamment Voldie On Varsity Track un lecteur anglais ! merci à tous !!

Réponse aux reviews / mails :

Loulou 31 : Comme tu l'as vu j'ai eu les 80 reviews même plus alors je suis super motivée ! lol ! on a beau dire qu'on écrit pour le plaisir, je crois qu' on écrit aussi pour être lu et apprécié si possible !

Merci pour le compliment, tu as l'air comme beaucoup d'autres d'avoir apprécié le match ! je pense que j'en reverrai un au minimum avant la fin de cette fic.                     Tu as raison peut être que James devrai sortit avec une autre mais il aime Lily et pas une autre… même si ça le fait souffrir.

Clara, Ethan, Kiku et Kikou : merci pour vos compliments ! Je crois que vous êtes pressé d'avoir la suite ! la voici, la voil !

Gh()st : merci pour ta review, ça fait tellement plaisir… Lily est cruelle avec James, tu as raison mais elle ne sait pas qu'il l'aime !! ( et c'est pour les besoins de l'histoire ! ). Merci pour le compliment pr le match !

Marie Lune : kikoo ma petite écrivain débutante  mais très douée préférée !!!! MERCI, MERCI et encore MERCI pour ta reviews et tes compliments qui me vont droit au cœur !!! Je sais pas si ce chap sera aussi bien que le dernier mais je vais essayer d'être à la hauteur ! J'espère que tu vas être inspiré pour ton chapitre, le virus de la page blanche ça arrive tinkiet' !

Je t'adore ma ptite marie Lune !! kisses et à bientôt !

Sirius69 : merci pour ta review, tu es adorable !!! J'espère que le chapitre 13 te plaira…

Helène : kikoo ! merci pour ta review ! dsl c'est pas dans ce chap que y'aura bcp de grabuges entre James et Lily mais j'espère que tu aimeras quand même…. A bientôt !

Alisa Adams : kikoo Ali ! Encore une fois, merçi de me reviewer et d'être une fidèle de ma fic !!! Tu as raison même si James est super jaloux ça n'excusait pas son attitude mais l'amour rend fou …

Shetane : Oui tu as raison l'amour à sens unique c'est très TRES dur !!! Mais ne t'i,nquiètes pas pour nos tourtereaux ils finiront ensemble même si ça prendra un peu de temps ! bisous et a ! merci pour ta review !!!

Angelina Johnson4 :  Kikoo ! C'est vrai que je me demandes bien pourquoi t'adores le couple Lise / Rémus !! lol ! Tu es incompréhensible mais je t'ai quand même comprise lol ( antithèse lol ! Faut que j'arrête moi je suis pas en cours de français mais en vacances !! lol !

Merci pour le petit conseil du jour, je retiendrai ! merci !!! Bisous !

Kritari : merci encore une fois pour ta review et pour ta fidélité à ma fic !! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Ciao !!

Ellesbeth : Merci pour tous tes compliment, comme d'hab ! lol ! Le match a vraiment eu du succès je vois, je manquerais pas d'en refaire un autre au minimum ! Pour Sirius, je n'ai pour l'instant prévu personne mais j'y réfléchirai et peut être que d'ici la fin de la fic il y'aura quelqu'un !

BON maintenant attention place au chapitre 13 ( non non ça porte pas la poisse , Angie est née le 13 !!) !!!!!! tadammmmmmmmmmmm !!!

**CHAPITRE 13 : Le secret de Rémus **

Cela faisait plus de quatre heures que Lily essayait, sans succès de trouver le sommeil.

_( point de vue de Lily )_ La soirée avait pourtant été éprouvante pour tout le monde.

Les Gryffondors avaient fêté leur victoire au quidditch jusque tard dans la soirée.

Tout le monde s'était bien amusé, on avait dansé et bien rit.

Même Potter s'était amusé et pourtant depuis déjà plusieurs semaines, elle avait remarqué son attitude étrange, une attitude qui ne lui ressemblait pas… Il semblait déprimé, oui c'était le mot exact.

Elle le surprenait quelque fois en cours, le regard dans le vide. Il semblait perdu dans ses sombres pensées…

Et puis il y avait eu cette attitude plus qu'étrange au bal d'Halloween, quand elle l'avait giflé.

Il était parti, sans même riposter, il avait tourné les talons et disparut. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas.

Le Potter qu'elle connaissait lui aurait répondu… Il se serait certainement vengé avec une de ses stupides blagues.

Mais rien ne s'était passé, cela faisait maintenant plus d'une semaine et il ne l'avait même pas insulté… Rien.

La petite soirée organisée par les Gryffondors s'était terminé vers minuit.

C'était elle, qui assumant son rôle de préfète en chef  avait décidé  de la clore, le couvre feu étant déjà passé depuis deux heures.

Les élèves étaient retournés vers leurs dortoir respectifs et Lily aidé par quelques élèves avaient fait un nettoyage rapide de leur salle commune avant d'aller se coucher.

Vers quatre heures du matin, Lily finit tout de même par plonger dans les bras de morphée.

_- Donnez moi ce grimoire !_

_- Il est interdit d'emprunter un des manuscrits de cette bibliothèque !_

_Les volumes conservés ici sont uniques._

_- Je me fiche qu'ils soient uniques ou non ! _

_L'homme étrange dont le visage était caché par son capuchon noir avait maintenant entre les mains un précieux manuscrit._

_- Je viens de vous dire que…_

_- AVADA KEDAVRA !_

_Il y eut un éclair de lumière verte puis l'homme s'effondra._

_Le corps du bibliothécaire gisait à présent sur le sol inanimé, mort._

_Un rire glacial et démoniaque se ft ensuite entendre et le mage noir disparut dans les ténèbres de la nuit._

A plus d'une centaine de kilomètres de là, Lily Evans se réveilla brusquement en hurlant alors qu'au loin l'orage grondait.

- Nonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn !!!

Elle était allongée dans son lit, la respiration haletante comme si elle venait de courir un marathon.

Aussitôt des lumières dans le dortoir s'allumèrent, son cri avait dû réveiller la moitié des étudiants.

Ces draps étaient éparpillés au pied de son lit.

- Lily, tu vas bien ? s'enquit Lise en ouvrant les rideaux de velours rouge de son lit à baldaquin.

Mon dieu, ton front est brûlant ! Tu as de la fièvre.

Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie, dit elle d'un ton catégorique.

- Non…Va chercher Dumbledore.

Tout se mit ensuite à tourner autour de Lily et elle s'évanouit.

- Lily ! hurla son amie.

Elle est tombée dans les pommes !

Arabella, il faut prévenir Dumbledore, dit elle à l'intention de leur camarade de chambre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et Albus Dumbledore accompagné de madame Bones entra, trouvant Lise au chevé de sa meilleure amie.

- Mademoiselle Mack, que s'est il pass ?

- Elle a hurlé « non » et elle a juste eu le temps de me demander de vous prévenir avant de s'évanouir répondit cette dernière d'une voix tremblante.

- On va la transporter à l'infirmerie, ne vous inquiétez pas mademoiselle Mack, vous pourrez certainement la voir demain.

Madame Bones fit alors apparaître un brancard et elle allongea Lily avant de l'emmener vers l'infirmerie suivit par le directeur, sous les regards de quelques filles du dortoir que les cris avaient réveillés.

- Alors Amanda, s'enquit le professeur Dumbledore, comment va Lily Evans ?

- Son état est stationnaire Albus.

Je lui ai administré un calmant et là elle se repose elle a besoin de quelques heures de sommeil.

- Je vois. Et on ne pourrait pas la réveiller quelques instants ? Elles avaient des informations d'une extrême importance à me communiquer, l'avenir de notre communauté en dépend peut être Amanda.

- Si c'est une question de vie ou de mort alors oui, il y a peut être un moyen.

On ne peut pas la réveiller, les calmants que je lui ai donnée vont la faire dormir au moins douze heures mais si vous vous introduisez dans ses rêves, vous pourrez lui parler.

_Lily, Mademoiselle Evans vous êtes en train de dormir et je me suis introduit dans vos rêves._

_Vous avez encore fait un cauchemar la nuit derrière et après un réveil brusque vous vous êtes évanoui et on a dû vous transporter à l'infirmerie où vous vous reposez en ce moment même._

_Je peux vous dire que vous avez fait une grosse frayeur à votre amie Lise !_

_Vous avez encore eu un cauchemar prémonitoire, n'est ce pas ?_

_- oui professeur, c'est le grimoire… Voldemort l'a volé et il a … il a tué un homme._

_C'était affreux, j'ai tout vu et je n'ai rien pu faire, je n'ai pas pu intervenir._

_- Mademoiselle Evans, vous n'auriez rien pu faire de toute façon, mais j'ai besoin de savoir, le grimoire c'était celui qui contenait la prophétie de l'élu n'est ce pas ?_

_- Oui, il le veut. Il le veut pour retrouver la mère de l'élu._

_Il est prêt à tout pour la retrouver, pour la tuer._

_- Merci Mademoiselle Evans, je vais quitter votre rêve et vous allez encore dormir quelques heures._

_Reposez vous bien._

- Alors Albus, ça s'est bien passé, elle vous à révélé ce qu'elle devait vous dire ?

- Oui Amanda, et ce ne sont pas de bonnes nouvelles…

Il faut qu'elle se repose et qu'elle reste à l'infirmerie quelques jours.

Les cauchemars prémonitoires qu'elle a l'affaiblissent beaucoup.

- Lily, tu m'as fait une de ces peurs !

Lise venait d'entrer dans l'infirmerie pour rendre une visite à sa meilleure amie.

- Je t'ai rapporté une boîte de chocogrenouilles.

- C'est gentil, merci !

- Il faut que tu te remettes vite Lily ! Tu nous manques, le dortoir sans notre préfète préférée est vide ! Bon je vais devoir te laisser parce que madame Bones me jette des regards noirs, elle m'avait dit de rester quelques minutes seulement.

A plus tard Lily !

Lise sortit de l'infirmerie et se retrouva nez à nez avec James, Sirius et Peter qui allaient rendre visite à Rémus.

A leur vue, Lily fit semblant de dormir après avoir refermé les rideaux blanc du lit à baldaquin, elle n'avait aucune envie de leur parler, remarque c'était sûrement réciproque !

Madame Bones s'adressa au trio :

- Pas plus de dix minutes jeunes gens !

Votre ami a besoin de repos, la nuit va être longue et difficile.

_( point de vue de Lily )_ Que voulez t - elle dire par longue et difficile ?

Lily les entendit alors s'approcher du lit où Rémus Lupin était allongé.

- Alors Lunard près pour ce soir ? s'enquit Sirius sur un ton sérieux qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

- Il faut bien, marmonna ce dernier

Elle entendit alors Potter lui murmurer à voix basse :

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Rémus, cette fois c'est bon, on sera avec toi là bas…

Le processus de transformation est terminé, on a réussi, après deux ans d'efforts, on est des animagi.

_( point de vue de Lily )_ Lily faillit pousser un petit cri qu'elle réussit à retenir juste à temps.

Ils étaient des animagus !

Ils pouvaient se transformer en animal ! Elle avait lu quelque part que le fait de  
devenir Animagus exigeait un immense travail qui pouvait durer des années...

- James, Sirius, Peter, je voulais vous remercier pour tout ce vous avez fait pour moi, vous êtes de véritables amis, vous m'avez accepté tel que j'étais et maintenant vous prenez le risque d'être renvoyé de Poudlard pour moi. Merci.

James reprit :

- Pour un ami je ferais tout, Rémus et je serais capable de prendre tous les risques pour ceux que j'aime.

- Il en est de même pour nous, continua Sirius. On ne t'abandonnera pas… Jamais.

_( point de vue de Lily )_ Lily avait été surprise par les paroles de Potter et de ses amis, ce qu'il avait dit lui révélait  une part de son caractère qu'elle n'avait pas imaginé et en cet instant, toute la haine qu'elle éprouvait pour lui avait disparue, envolée.

Mais elle n'avait pas tout compris, quel était le secret de Rémus ?

La voix de Sirius interrompit le fil de ses pensées, leur conversation reprenait :

- Cornedrue, Queudvert et moi on t'attendra devant le sol cogneur, sois prudent surtout.

A ce soir Rémus.

_( point de vue de Lily ) _Que de révélations ! Alors comme ça ils étaient des animagi non répertorié par le ministère ?

Qui aurait cru ça de Potter et sa bande ?

Certes ils étaient doué en métamorphoses mais se transformer en animagus demandait plusieurs années de pratiques et un travail considérable !

Et quel était le mystérieux, le terrible secret de Rémus Lupin ?

Elle était bien décidé à en savoir plus…

Ce soir, elle les suivrait jusqu'au sol cogneur, sa disparition passerait inaperçue. Madame Bones la croirait dans son lit et ses amies à l'infirmerie.

- Aïe ! Fait attention Patmol, tu viens de me marcher sur le pied !

- Oups désolé Cornedrue ! J'avais pas vu !!

Peter ça va, tu te sens prêt pou la transformation ? lui demanda Sirius.

Le garçon grassouillet de la bande acquiesça.

- Chut ! On vient, ordonna James. Ne bougez pas et restez sous la cape !

En effet au bout du long couloir décoré par d'immenses tableaux, une forme s'avançait dans l'obscurité.

- C'est De Lattre, chuchota Sirius, on ferait mieux de décamper discrètement.

- Tu as raison, lui répondit James, on prend le passage qui mène aux serres dans le parc, je ne pense pas qu'il le connaisse.

Quelques minute plus tard, le trio était dans le parc du château.

La nuit était noire et un disque d'argent brillait dans le ciel étoil : c'était la pleine lune.

On pouvait au loin entendre le hululement des hiboux.

- Il était moins une, dit Sirius.

- Oui tu as raison Patmol.

Queudvert passe moi la carte !

Le dénommé fouilla frénétiquement dans ses grandes poches à la recherche de la carte qu'ils avaient et qui représentait entièrement Poudlard y compris les raccourcis et passages secrets. Elle indiquait également la présence de quiconque s'y trouvait sous forme de minuscules points accompagnés du nom de la personne.

- Alors ?

- James… je crois que je l'ai laissé au dortoir, je suis désol !

- Peter, je t'avais pourtant rappelé de la prendre ! le sermonna James.

On ne peut pas te faire confiance ! Imagines qu'on nous surprenne dans le parc à cette heure de la nuit.

Bon j'y retourne, vous deux attendez moi ici, j'en ai pour quelques minutes.

James retourna donc en direction du château au pas de course et lorsqu'il arriva au dortoir, il aperçut immédiatement la fameuse carte, posée sur le lit de Peter.

Il l'attrapa d'un geste vif et effleura de sa baguette magique le parchemin en récitant une formule qu'il connaissait depuis longtemps par cœur : "Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises."

Mais quand ses yeux se posèrent sur le bout de parchemin il blêmit.                                     Elle était là bas, elle se dirigeait vers le saule cogneur, droit dans la gueule du loup.

- Lily non !!!

FIN DE CE CHAPITE !! j'espère qu'il vous aura plus ! La suite devrait mettre au moins une bonne semaine à venir, mais je fait le plus vite possible ! Reviewez surtout, y'a que ça qui me motivera à le mettre plus vite ! lol !! Gros bisous et à bientôt !


	14. NOTE

Bonjour à tous ! Je suis désolée ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, vraiment désolée.

Je voulais seulement vous prévenir que le prochain arrivera dans 3 bonnes semaines à mon retour de vacances ! Je suis désolée de ne pas en avoir posté un plus tôt mais l'inspiration pour ce chapitre n'est pas au rendez vous !

J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop.

A bientôt,

Cécé Johnson.


	15. dans la gueule du loup

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient**

****

**_Désolé je ne fais pas les RAR je les ferai plus tard mais JE VOUS REMERCIE ENORMEMENT ET DU FOND DU CŒUR POUR VOS REVIEWS._**

****

**_Je voulais également m'excuser pr le retard que j'ai pris avec cette fic qui malheureusement ne risque pas de s'arranger avec la rentrée qui approche à grands pas._**

**_Je passe en 1ère L et je vais avoir du boulot étant donné qu'à la fin de l'année j'ai le bac de français, de maths, d'svt et de chimie._**

**_Voilà j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop !! Je sais ceux ne sont pas des excuses mais bon j'aurai certainement moins de temps à consacrer à ma fic._**

**_Bisous à tous et bonne lecture, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira…_**

**_Dans ce passage on passe successivement du personnage de James, à celui de Lily et Rémus._**

****

**CHAPITRE 14 : Dans la gueule du loup**

Elle était là bas, elle se dirigeait vers le saule caugneur, droit dans la gueule du loup…

- Lily ! Non !!!

Pas elle ! Il fallait qu'il l'en empêche et il fallait faire vite.

Sans perdre une seconde il s'engagea dans une course folle contre la montre, contre le temps.

Arrivé dans le parc il prit sa forme d'animagus.

Quiconque aurait regardé à sa fenêtre ce soir là aurait pu voir un étrange spectacle : un cerf majestueux courant en direction de la cabane hurlante suivit par un chien noir et par un rat un peu à la traîne. ( NDA / je suis pas sympathique avec Peter mais j'aime pas les traîtres !! )

Lily emmitouflée dans sa capemarchait d'un pas alerte dans les ténèbres vers le saule cogneur.

Elle avait hésité à venir, après tout à se promener la nuit elle risquait son poste de préfète mais sa curiosité l'avait emport !

Elle voulait savoir ce qui se tramait dans la bande à Potter, leurs comportements étaient plus que suspects. Ils cachaient un lourd secret, elle le savait … qui concernait Rémus mais lequel ?

Mais bon sang ! Que faisait Lily en pleine nuit dans le parc, et seule en plus !

De plus la carte était formelle elle marchait en direction du saule cogneur.

Mais elle en pouvait pas savoir pour Rémus ! Ils avaient pris des tas de précautions ces dernières année, mais alors que venait elle faire l !

Il l'avait presque rattrapé, il pouvait maintenant l'apercevoir au loin…

Elle était maintenant près du saule cogneur, l'arbre qui rendait les coups !

Mais il n'y avait aucune trace des maraudeurs. Et si elle s'était tromp ? Si elle avait mal compris ?

Pourtant elle en mettrait sa main à couper, elle avait entendu Sirius dire qu'ils attendraient Lupin ici.

La pleine lune brillait éclairant le parc, annonçant à un élève de Poudlard le début de son calvaire…

En effet depuis quelques minutes la transformation avait commencé, plus tôt que prévu. James, Sirius et Peter n'était pas encore là. C'est sur cette dernière pensée que l'homme laissa sa place au monstre qui l'habitait une fois par mois…

Petit à petit le loup prenait possession de l'homme, le bien devenait le mal.

Les poils commençaient à recouvrir son corps et ses yeux s'injectaient de sang. Son dos se courba et des griffes sortirent de ses doigts. Tout à coup un hurlement sinistre se fit entendre …

Lily frissonna, le cri était tout proche… Elle se retourna et se trouva nez à nez avec un loup garou.

Elle resta comme figée par la peur qui s'emparait d'elle, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement.

Je m'approchais de la jeune fille qui se trouvait devant moi ( NDA / je suppose que Rémus n'a pas conscience de Lily, il l'a voit à travers l'œil du loup comme une simple proie ).

L'odeur qu'elle dégageait était enivrante, prenante. Tous mes sens étaient en alertes et je m'apprêtais à bondir sur ma proie quand…un cerf s'interposa entre la jeune fille et moi.

Profitant d'un instant où il s'assurait de l'état de la jeune rousse, je bondis toutes griffes dehors sur l'animal.

Alors que je le croyait perdu il réussit pourtant à faire un écart pendant qu'un énorme chien noir arrivait sur moi par derrière.

Je poussais un gémissement et m'écroula sous la douleur de sa morsure qui m'assomma quelques secondes.

Ces quelques secondes suffirent néanmoins au Cerf pour prendre la jeune fille sur son dos et à s'enfuir. Le chien et le rat détalèrent également mais ne purent que prendre la direction opposée.

Le bonheur qui m'envahissait en cet instant était tellement grand que je ressentais presque pas la douleur de ma blessure. Ma dulcinée, ma bien aimée, ma fleur de Lys était sur mon dos et je l'avais sauvé.

Bien sûr elle ne savait pas que c'était moi enfin pour l'instant car je sais que mes blessures me trahiraient sûrement qu'en je reprendrais ma forme humaine car je ne pourrais par garder celle d'animagus encore bien longtemps, la fatigue était trop grande et j'étais blessé.

Lily était pâle comme la mort mais indemne. Sa curiosité l'avait entraîné bien au delà de ce qu'elle avait imaginait.. Sans ce cerf, ce cerf si noble, si courageux et si beau elle serait sûrement été mordu ou pire elle serait morte.

A cette pensée elle frissonna et machinalement caressa l'encolure du Cerf qui l'avait sauvé.

A quelques mètres du château il stoppa sa course, il avait l'air épuisé.

Lily s'approcha doucement de lui et examina de plus près l'animal, il avait des yeux magnifiques… et quand elle les regardait elle se sentit aspirée comme dans un gouffre sans fonds.

Elle connaissait ces yeux, à vrai dire elle ne s'était jamais aperçue de leur extrême beauté mais elle en était sûr ces yeux c'était les yeux de …

- James ?

A peine eut elle prononcé ce mot que le cerf disparut laissant à la même place le corps d'un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs en bataille évanoui et blessé à la jambe.

A la vue de ce corps inerte Lily poussa un cri. C'était donc lui son mystérieux sauveur !

Il fallait le ramener à l'infirmerie et le soigner de toute urgence mais dans ce cas on s'apercevrait de leur escapade nocturne et on leur poserait des questions.

Ils seraient renvoyés…

Une idée germa soudain dans l'esprit de la belle rousse. Potter avait une cape d'invisibilité, elle le savait depuis un an. Un jour elle l'avait surprit alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à sortir en douce de la salle commune en pleine nuit.

Il devait sûrement l'avoir sur lui ! Elle ne s'était pas trompée.

Elle lança un sort à James ce qui lui permit de le porter et s'emmitoufla dans la cape d'invisibilité.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas ramener James blessé dans le dortoir ou à la salle commune…

Les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde !!

Quelques minutes plus tard elle déposa le corps inerte de James sur le sol des toilettes des filles et commença à panser ses blessures… avant de s'endormir à son tour épuisée…

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus !!! bisous à tous !


End file.
